Raymond L. Anders
In the mirror universe, Raymond L. Anders was a Terran who served the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance during the turn of the 25th century. History Early Life Raymond grew up on Rura Penthe, where he lived the life of a slave. He had no loyalties so to speak; he only lived to serve himself. He killed his father after their mother was worked to death by their slave-masters. Alone, he saw that the only way to advance himself would be through an alliance with the Alliance. Servitude to the Alliance He became friendly with several of his female overseers by allowing himself to be their "play-thing". Though this was demeaning to his self-esteem, he was within their inner circles and was able to hear more things of importance than down in the mines. Eventually, he murdered the Chief Intendant of Rura Penthe and took his place. He was even twice as ruthless as his predecessor; he made the Terran slaves work twice as hard as before and killed all those too weak to work. He became known as "d'akturak", the iceman, because like Rura Penthe, Intendant Anders had a heart of ice towards his own people. The IKS Kang After a reign of tyranny on Rura Penthe as Intendant lasting from 2382 to 2389, he was appointed to command the IKS Kang by Regent Martok. While in command, he destroyed the Terran rebellion on Typhon III (a Cardassian-managed death camp in the mirror universe) and began to become well-feared among the Terran rebels. With the reemergence of the New Terran Empire, Intendant Anders has been sent into action to fight for the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Personal Views Raymond has no loyalties at all. He'd kill a Terran just as easily as he'd kill a Klingon or a Cardassian. He only seeks to better his own status, and he sees no limit as being too high (or too low) to reach in order to gain the achievements of his goals. Physical Description In his early life, Raymond was worked into a fit physical state by back-breaking slave labor on Rura Penthe. But, once he had his own command, he laid off from any kind of exercise and indulged in drink, food and young Cardassian boys. Despite his immense girth, he is still quite strong (akin to of Marvel Comics lore). Personality Traits Raymond is narcissistic, viewing himself as the perfection of everything and anyone else to be mediocre if not on level with slaves. He shows no respect to any race, and even hates his own Terran ancestry because of their weakness against the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Despite being such, including over-indulgent, he is still extremely cunning, calculating, ruthless and cold: he stops at nothing to win. Enemies His greatest enemy (and the only Terran he truly fears) is Edward Shield. Though both were slaves, Edward chose to remain loyal to his Terran people rather than betray them. Shield has never lost a battle, and he has promised to execute Anders in an "Ehudic" fashion for betraying his own people. Category:Humans Category:People (mirror)